<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncommon Interests by BoredRavenvlaw620</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039297">Uncommon Interests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/pseuds/BoredRavenvlaw620'>BoredRavenvlaw620</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Just some cuteness in the greenhouse, Pansy does not have a green thumb, mutual feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredRavenvlaw620/pseuds/BoredRavenvlaw620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The plants hate Pansy as much as she hates them. Neville disagrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LoveDump 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uncommon Interests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/gifts">NuclearNik</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this brings you a smile, Nik!</p>
<p>I don’t own Harry Potter and Co, just having a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>The greenhouse door slammed open. Neville looked up from his hunched position to see a dirt covered and incandescently angry Pansy Parkinson stomping toward him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood, regretting that he left his wand in his dorm since the repotting of moonflowers was better performed by hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… what can I do for you, Pan—” His entreat was interrupted as Pansy’s soil encrusted, manicured hand grasped his collar. She dragged him toward her until their faces were level before pressing her lips against his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neville froze in shock for no longer than the space of a breath, before he returned the sweet pressure of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She maintained her fierce grip on his shirt, but he felt her free hand run up his chest, over his shoulder until her fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crumbs of earth fell off her clothes as he snaked his hands over the dip of her waist, one hand coming to cradle her lower back as the other climbed between her shoulder blades, securing her soft curves to the length of his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After several blissful moments, Pansy pulled back. Her fingers remained bunched around his shirt and in his hair, but her eyes dropped to the greenhouse floor. “I don’t like herbology.” A moment of silence passed and she tilted her head up to meet Neville’s eyes. “Didn’t you hear me? I said, I don’t like—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I heard you,” He interrupted with a smile, though her brow furrowed. “I don’t particularly care for fashion.” She scoffed, but he interrupted whatever response she was forming with a quick kiss. “Am I safe assuming, however, that despite our differing interests, we like each other?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ducking her chin, she glanced at him from beneath thick lashes, “You like me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tugged her closer, “Yes, I do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, he placed another sweet kiss on her lips before he pulled back and brushed a smudge of dirt from her cheek. “What did you get into, Pansy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pretty pout formed on her lips as she told him about her attempt to impress him with a lovely container garden. She couldn’t tell the difference between the Dancing Ivy and the Devil’s Snare and ended up rolling across the greenhouse floor to escape only to upend a container of hoping toadstools, which proceeded to leap all over her until she finally managed to get away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>He laid a kiss to her temple. “I don’t need you to like everything I like.” His hands trailed down her body, over the swell of her hips. “I’m sure we’ll find </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of things we can enjoy… </span>
  <em>
    <span>together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you LumosLyra for your beta skills! </p>
<p>Thank you all for reading! I’d love to hear from you in the kudos and reviews!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>